Keeping the Balance
by o0Black-Sand0o
Summary: The world, and especially magic, is about keeping a balance. Good and evil. So who's Wyatt's balance? Why, the Twice Cursed of course. But is she truely cursed? Or is she Charmed?
1. Characters

_Characters! Or at least the ones I'm willing to tell you of!_

To clear up who is who and what powers they have, I'm going to tell you now so you hopefully won't get confused. The person named Mute does have a real name but I'm going to be evil and not tell you straight away. *Pokes tongue out.* only joking, I might put it in, depends if I'm feeling nice when I reach her.

_Piper Halliwell_

Powers: Power to slow down molecules (freeze), power to speed up molecules (blow up) and is a Charmed One.

Owns a restaurant and a Night club where her husband, children, nieces, nephew and their close friends help out at. Married to Leo Wyatt, has three children.

_Leo Wyatt_

Powers: None; was a Whitelighter, Elder and Avatar.

Handyman as well as helps his wife Piper with the club and restaurant, runs Magic School.

_Phoebe Halliwell_

Powers: Empathy, levitation, premonition and is a Charmed One.

Is an advice columnist for the Bay Mirror and is married to Coop with three daughters.

_Coop_

Powers: Has the ability to find a loved one or a charge anywhere. Has the ability to slow himself down to slip in between heartbeats and plant loves message. Helps people find love; knows who people are going to fall in love with, but does not know if it is true love.

Married to Phoebe Halliwell and has three daughters as well as being a teacher at Magic School.

_Paige Matthews-Mitchell-Halliwell_

Powers: Is a Charmed One, can orb, telekinetic orbing, healing, sense people's locations and can glamour (turn into someone else).

She has charges to look after as well as being a teacher at Magic School. Is married to Henry Mitchells and has three children.

_Henry Mitchell_

Powers: None was born mortal.

He is a Parole Officer, getting help from his wife, Paige, to whom he has three children to.

_Wyatt Matthew Halliwell_

Powers: Shield, can sense people's locations, orbing, telekinesis, Telekinetic Orbing, healing, explosion power, wields Excalibur, can magically change the channel on the T.V.

He is the eldest out of the Charmed Ones children, the Twice Blessed, son of Piper and Leo, and is in he's last year of High School. Has older brother syndrome and can only boil water, is also every messy.

_Christopher Perry Halliwell_

Powers: Telekinesis and the ability to speed up molecules (blow up things) are powers he got from his mother's witch side as well as able to say spells and make potions. Since his mother still had some excess Mother Nature powers in her when he was conceived, Chris can also affect the weather when under extreme emotional pressure, can also help things grow or make them die if he concentrates. Since Leo was an Elder and not a Whitelighter when Chris was conceived, along with orbing, sensing people's locations and glamour, he also has invisibility, can heal and has electrokenisis. He also has Telepathy, but can only make the connection to Wyatt and Mute. It is believed this and possibly a little of the invisibility was inherited from Pamela Bousquet (nee Warren).

He's in his second to last year of High School, second Charmed One and Piper and Leo's youngest son. Suffers from middle child syndrome, lives in Wyatt's shadow, can cook well and is reasonably neat. Nicknamed Peanut by family and Buzzy by his best female friend.

_Melinda Prudence Halliwell_

Powers: Telekinesis, has Leo's left-over orbing powers, slows molecules, speeds molecules up, x-ray vision, hovers (from Leo) and aerokinesis (creates strong gusts of wing).

She is two years younger then Chris, Piper and Leo's youngest child and only daughter. Nicknamed Bunny-cup.

_Purity Desire Halliwell_

Powers: Hearts in and out of places, levitation, has the ability to slow herself down and slip between peoples heart beats, has the ability to read peoples hearts as long as they aren't guarded from her (A mixture of Phoebe's and Coop's powers) and astral projection.

Purity is the same age as Chris but she was born a far few months after him. She is the eldest of Phoebe and Coop's children and holds the nickname BumbleBee.

_Patience Joy Halliwell_

Powers: Hearts in and out of places, premonitions, knows who people love/ are going to love, helps people find love, power of cloning and small amount of hypnotism.

Patience is the middle child of Phoebe and Coop. She is also middle in age. None of her cousins were born the same year as her. She holds the nickname Pookie'ens.

_Patricia Love Halliwell_

Powers: Hearts in and out of places, telepathy, able to plant loves message, can teleport herself to a loved one as long as their not in the underworld, then she has to use normal teleporting, empathy.

Patricia, or Patty, is the youngest of Phoebe and Coops daughters and holds the name LadyBug. She has two cousins that are her age, the twins.

_Henry Samual Matthew-Mitchell-Halliwell_

Powers: Orbing, telekinetic orbing, magic dust (erases memory's but he doesn't use it often), glamour, mind-reading, healing and deflection. (Note: deflection is not like Wyatt's power. He has to see the threat to deflect it.)

Henry is the eldest of Paige and Henry's children and also suffers from older brother syndrome just not as bad as Wyatt does. Henry, also known as Junior, is one month older then Purity. Junior is the holder to the nickname Boo.

_Pandora Helen Matthew-Mitchell-Halliwell_

Powers: Orbing, healing, hovering, telekinetic orbing, clairvoyance (can only see future), and pyrokinesis (fire control/maker).

Pandora is the elder of the twins, but like twins, they are inseparable and they finish each others sentences, they even have a telepathic ability with each other. She is the same age as Patricia. Pandora is Paige and Henry's first daughter and has the nickname Squirrel.

_Penelope Posie Matthew-Mitchell-Halliwell_

Powers: Orbing, healing, telekinetic orbing, hovering, precogniton (can only see past, so opposite to her sister), and Aquakinesis (ice control/maker, again, opposite to her sister).

Penelope, or Penny, is the youngest out of all her cousins and siblings, giving her the nickname Squirt. Her and her sister are close and have a telepathic ability with only each other. Penelope is the same age as Patricia and the whole family is very protective of her.

Now as I'm feeling nice!

_Robin Juliet Cinderella Knock (before she was adopted it was De'mon)_

Powers: The powers of the Twice Cursed (so basically similar to Wyatt but not exactly), conjurer, thermal blasts, telekinesis, shield, teleportation and empathy projection. Her powers will advance through the story but some will be kept hidden. Her powers also have defects that will not be revealed straight away.

Robin, firstly known as Mute, is the twice cursed; she is a consobrina, which is _cousin_ in Latin. It is not known if the species is friend or foe to witches but she has been nothing but friendly since she met the Halliwells at four. She is Chris's best friend; one is hardly ever seen without the other. She is only half consobrina though. It is her two sides combined that make her the Twice Cursed. Wyatt's balance! Chris and she are the only ones that know who her father was and they have not told anyone out of fear of how they would react. Chris calls her DD and wont tell anyone why.

_Beau Gregory_

Powers: Transmogrification and normal witch stuff.

Beau is Wyatt's friend from magic school but also attends mortal school with him. They have been friends for years.

_Amberlie Gregory_

Powers: Astral projecting, sonic blasts and can see auras.

Amberlie is the little sister of Beau. She is also Chris and Robin's age, and good friends with them. Her powers are pretty mediocre but she fight better then her brother and gives Chris, Wyatt and Robin a run for their money. She is not a best friend so she drifts in and out of the story.

_Cleo Spencer_

Powers: None.

Cleo is a mortal who goes to school with Wyatt and Beau. Although neither of them would admit it out of fear of ruining their friendship, but they love each other. Cleo does not know yet of the secret but its only time.


	2. Close Call

**Thank you, ****Natalia173, for fixing up my story so it's the best it can be.**

The street was quiet and still, except for the teenage boy running down the road as fast as he could. The placid air of the avenue was broken by the screech of tires as a car came speeding around the corner.

The boy looked over his shoulder as he ran. Spotting the brown car, he expelled an extra burst of energy. When the adolescent rounded a bend in the attempt to get away from the advancing vehicle, he was surprised to meet a dead end. There was a fence running across the street since the street opened up into a car holding lot.

The car, which was still in hot pursuit, skidded around the corner. A little girl appeared as the car slid to a halt, mere centimeters from the small female frame. The driver, who was male, didn't even glance at the girl standing on the other side of the car. Instead, he grabbed his parolee. The man then started dragging the teenager to the car, telling him everything he had done wrong.

The women in the passenger seat, was gapping at the girl out her window.

"Henry," she croaked out at her husband.

"Yeah, Paige?" Henry asked, forcing the boy into the backseat.

"Where did she come from?"

Henry's forehead creased in confusion as he walked around the car.

"Where did who come…from?" the moment Henry caught sight of the child his eyes widened. He looked from the girl to the car and back. "I almost hit her!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, but you didn't," Paige pointed optimistically as she carefully opened her door and edged out of the car, afraid of bumping the girl. "Hey, darling," she cooed to the girl, crouching down in front of her. "What's your name, sweetie?"

The girl just stared at Paige with a blank look. Paige decided to call on her motherly instincts to gain the girls trust. She reached forward to push a lock of wavy, dark brown hair out of the girls face but the moment Paige's fingertips brushed the girl's skin, she flinched. Paige withdrew her hand abruptly.

"What happened? Is she hurt?" Henry asked in concern.

"I don't think so. Sweetie, what's your name? Who are your parents?" Paige wanted to know, making sure not to touch her as she had.

The girl just stared at Paige with her bright green eyes, her face showing no emotion or signs of life besides the coloring to her cheeks. The couple's attention was drawn away from the girl by a chuckle in the back seat of the car.

"You won't get anything out of Mute!" stated the Parolee.

"Adrian, if you tell us everything you know about this girl, I'll do everything I can to lessen your punishment," promised Henry, looking at the blond boy wearing baggy clothing.

Adrian seemed to consider this deal before shrugging and giving up the information.

"I don't know much. She showed up about six months ago, hasn't spoken a word, just pops up out of no where and flinches when people touch her. Oh, and these weird guys attacked her."

"What did these guys look like?" Paige demanded.

"You won't believe me, but black clothing, big build; some looked like they were in Halloween outfits. Down right un-human! I swear one guy had horns coming out of his head, but Mute held her own." Adrian lounged back against the seat. "There! Now you better stick to your end of the deal."

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry about it," Henry reassured him before turning to his wife and whispering, "Demon?"

"Sounds like," Paige whispered back. "We should take her to The Manor, maybe Leo will know something." Paige got distracted as she saw the mark on the inside of Mute's wrist. Ignoring her winces of pain, Paige gently picked up Mute's arm and looked at the mark. It was a pentagram. "Who would tattoo a child?" Paige screeched her mother instincts in overdrive.

"Come on. We'll take Adrian to the precinct and then you can take her to The Manor. I'll look in the system for her," Henry instructed his wife.

Paige felt extremely guilty as she felt the little girl tense in her arms when she picked her up and put her in the back.

"You touch her, and I'll make you sorry," Paige warned Adrian.

"Don't worry, I have respect for Mute. I'll look after her," Adrian drawled.

Paige eyed Adrian warily before deciding he was genuine. The woman waited for the girl to buckle her seat beat before she even thought about making a move to the front seat of the car. The girl, however, just leaned forward and looked over at Adrian before looking on either side of her body. Spotting the black band, she grabbed it and looked at Adrian's belt. Using his as an example, she pulled the belt across her body pressing the black material to the side of the plastic clip. The girl let go and the belt flange back, startling her in the process. The girl looked at Adrian's belt before looking at her clip, believing that was the reason it didn't work.

Paige shot Henry, who was in the driver's seat, a look. When Henry just shrugged, Paige decided to help the girl.

"Here, sweetie, I'll help you." Paige grabbed the buckle of the belt and pulled it across Mute, taking great care not to touch her. After Paige had clicked it in, the girl looked at her. For a moment Paige believed she was going to say thank you, but instead the girl looked over Paige's shoulder and showed the first sign of emotion. She smiled!

Paige looked behind her but only saw the run down street. She did, however, get the feeling someone familiar was there, just unseen. Getting into the front of the car with her husband, Paige tried to shake the uneasy feeling she had as she buckled her seatbelt and they drove off.

The drive to the precinct took longer then it should have since Henry was being careful with a child in the car, especially since he felt guilty for almost hitting her. When they got there, Henry took Adrian inside and started searching for Mute in the system. Paige got into the driver's seat of the car and drove to The Manor with Mute still living up to her nickname in the back.

Paige knew that Piper, her eldest living sister, had a house full. After all, she did have all the nieces and nephews over, as well as Phoebe, Coop, and Piper's own three children and husband all in the, thankfully large, house. She wondered if her sister would mind her bringing over one more child, but dismissed the thought: Piper loved children. This one was quiet and she was in danger and needed help. She was an innocent, an innocent no older then Piper's middle child. She was around four, close to the age of Phoebe and Paige's eldests.

A smile slipped onto Paige's face every time she thought about how happy her sisters and she were. They had fought demons for so long that Paige and Phoebe, who weren't married like Piper, thought they may never find love. Even if being powerful witches had risked their love lives, they wouldn't change it for the world. It was being a witch or in Paige's case, half witch, half Whitelighter, that had united Paige with her half sisters. Unfortunately, this happened because the eldest Halliwell sister died.

It didn't take long for the car to pull up at the homey Manor. The brunette got out of the front seat and went around the car to help her passenger out. When she opened the door she found Mute poking the release button, obviously mimicking what she saw Adrian do. She however, was not pushing down hard enough. After realizing the clip wasn't going to give, Mute looked up at Paige in confusion, her mouth slightly open. Paige had to smile at her expression. It was the first child-like expression she had seen on the little girl's face.

Paige lent over, heedful not to brush her in the slightest, and pushed down on the button, causing the buckle to pop out. Mute threw the belt off her and scrambled out of the car before Paige could pick her up and cause her discomfort. When Mute had finally gotten herself out of the car, she stood in front of Paige and gazed up at her, the midmorning light catching her eyes and making the green shine brighter.

"Let's go," Paige said, cocking her head towards the stairs leading up to the door.

Mute walked up to the house a step behind Paige, her eyes drinking in the exterior. There were voices emanating from within: laughter, cheerful tones and a vibe of togetherness. Paige knew what today was. It was Family Fun Day. That was why everyone minus Henry and Paige were there. The couple had been there with their family until Henry had received a phone call saying one of his parolees had failed to show up. That same parolee was a charge of Paige's and was destined to become a future Whitelighter, so Paige and Henry both had to go.

"Hey everyone, I'm back," Paige called through the house after she opened the door. She stepped in with Mute and closed the door behind the girl. Paige noticed that Mute seemed to cringe into herself as she watched the door close. "It's alright, no ones going to hurt you. You're safe."

"Mummy," filled the air as well as…

"Aunty Paige."

And, "Paige."

Paige looked around to see her twin daughters, Pandora and Penny, Phoebe's middle child, Patience and Piper's only daughter; Melinda come running to her and engulfed her in a big hug. Behind the girls were Paige's sister, Phoebe, and her handsome husband, Coop.

The girls finished greeting Paige and ran back into the lounge room where they were playing. That was when Phoebe and Coop moved forward and spotted Mute.

"Oh, who's this little darling?" Phoebe asked. She moved forward and crouched down in front of the quiet brunette. "Hey there, I'm Phoebe and this is Coop. What's your name cutie?" Phoebe went to put her hands on Mute's shoulders in a friendly gesture but Paige stopped her.

"No, don't touch her!" Paige ordered.

"Why not?" questioned Coop.

"Because she flinches. I think it hurts her to be touched," Paige explained. "Where's Piper? I think Mute's an innocent. The parolee Henry and I picked up said she has been attacked by weird looking guys, he swore one of them had horns on his head."

"Mute?" Phoebe gave her sister a disbelieving look.

"That's what Adrian called her. Apparently she doesn't talk, she hasn't said a word. She didn't even move in the slightest when Henry almost hit her." At Phoebe's and Coop's horror struck expressions, Paige elaborated. "She popped out of nowhere when we were chasing Adrian. She was so close to the car when we slid to a stop I'm surprised she didn't cry."

"Okay," Phoebe said slowly. "Piper's in the kitchen."

Nodding, Paige turned to mute.

"Come on." She led the little girl into the kitchen, Phoebe and Coop close behind.

The moment Mute stepped into the kitchen she spotted the thick book lying open in front of a boy her age. Upon seeing it, she started backtracking. When she ran into Phoebe, she spun around and looked up, seeing the women smiling down at her. Horrorstruck, Mute circled passed her, never taking her eyes off Phoebe and Coop. Once around them, she bolted up the stairs as fast as her little legs could carry her.

"Who was that?" the little boy at the book asked.

"I was about to ask the same thing," stated a women with striking resemblance to both the boy and Phoebe and Paige.

"She's an innocent and that is the first real sign of emotion from her I've seen besides pain when people touch her," Paige confessed.

"Okay then, you can tell me the whole story after we find her. Her first emotion shown looked like fear," Piper said, dusting her hands off on her apron before taking it off and throwing it over the back of a chair. All three sisters plus Coop ran up the stairs and left the little boy with the book.

**Hope you all liked it and that you want to review. **


	3. Witch! Beware!

She couldn't believe it. Out of all the people to find her, she gets found by a witch. Not just a witch though, one that has two sisters. She was dead for sure. If it wasn't bad enough having demons after her, but witches?

She ran up the stairs and through the level, trying to find a place to hide. Her heart was racing, and fear was clouding her eyes. Seeing a set of stairs going up to a higher level, she took the chance. Turning sharply, Robin made her hasty entrance into the attic.

Upon entering the top level, a man, who was rummaging through some boxes, spoke without looking up at her.

"Piper I can't find the dish you want, are you sure it's not down stairs?" When he only got heavy panting in reply, he looked up at the extremely frightened girl.

She at first thought she had made a turn for the worst until she realized she couldn't sense any active magic in him, only magic that used to be. This man had once been an Elder and by way of a treaty, Elder's and Whitelighters could not kill her kind, even if she was only a half blood.

The sound of footsteps outside the door she had closed reached her ears and she ran behind the man as the door opened to reveal the three witches and the magical man.

"What the-" the mortal Elder asked.

"Leo? She's not afraid of you?" Paige asked in confusion.

"Afraid, why would she be afraid? Who is this anyway?" Leo looked at the four questioningly. Leo looked down at the girl that was clinging to the back of his leg. She was visibly shaking and her eyes big eyes were full of tears.

The girl's eyes flickered around the room and landed on Excalibur. When Mute's breathing grew heavy, all five adults followed her eyes to see what was increasing her panic. The adults looked back at her to see her retreating further into the depths of the attic.

"Oh, honey, no, that's just Excalibur. We won't use it on you," Piper told her in a motherly voice that caused anger to mix with the fear in Mute's eyes. "Paige, do something with it."

At the moment Piper told her little sister to orb Excalibur away, Mute's back hit the wall. She slid to the ground, bringing her knees up to her chest. She closed her eyes and started to rock back and forth, the whole time muttering to herself in another language. When Piper took a step towards her to comfort her and prove she wasn't dangerous, a large red shield came up around the girl.

Piper stopped in shock.

"That's like Wyatt's shield. Paige, why does your innocent have my son's shield?"

"Piper, it's not Wyatt's shield. Wyatt's is blue. Paige why don't you ask the Eld…" Leo broke off mid-sentence for an old looking scroll appeared in front of him, suspended in midair without any help.

"I don't know what the girl is," Paige admitted to Piper as Leo examined if the scroll was safe to touch. "All I know is that she flinches when touched and some sick bastard tattooed a pentagram on the inside of her wrist." Paige looked over to where Mute was still safely inside her shield, still rocking back and forth but no longer mumbling.

"Paige it's not a tattoo but it may explain this." Leo grasped the scroll and brought it closer to him before opening it. "The pentagram on the wrist is a birthmark of a Consobrina."

"Of a what?" Phoebe asked, raising her eyebrow.

"A Consobrina, its Cousin in Latin. Look it up in the Book of Shadows. The point is she summoned this because she feared for her life. Witches don't particularly trust Cousins." Leo held the scroll up to the others. "It's a treaty, called the Treaty of Ca'toy'ess. Ca'toy'ess was a princess of this girl's people; she was then named King because her father was too weak to defend their land and her brother was too young to even walk. King not Queen because she was fighting like along with the soldiers and she was unmarried. I don't know the full story but apparently a human king found out the Consobrina people were holding a human as a slave. He attacked to free the human, the Cousin's fought back and the Cousin King Cay'toy'ess was killed by the human king's sword. It was only after she was killed did they find out the slave was only called a slave to stop the royal family's people from forcing the human to leave their world. Apparently the royal family and the slave family were close; they never asked the slave to do anything they didn't wish to do. After that the Consobrina people wanted revenge. They were going to attack our world, bring us to our knees and avenge their king's death. That's when the Elders stepped in and made the Treaty of Ca'toy'ess. The treaty says that no human will enter the Consobrina's world unless invited by one of royal blood and they can not stay for more then a year. Also no Elder can let a Consobrina knowingly die, especially one of royal blood, in this world. In return, no human will be harbored in the Consobrina's world. In the case of a half-blood, the human parent will be allowed to stay every second year until the child reaches the year of its fourth birthday, when it will ascend to greater heights of power."

"So wait, she's one of these Cousin things?" Coop tried to understand.

"I think she might be of royal blood. That would be the only reason she summoned this scroll to me. She knows I'm an Elder, or at least used to be. I'm held by this treaty, and so is Chris… if he knows about her." Leo looked at the girl still safely in her shield and then at Piper. Piper seemed to know what he was thinking because moments later, she opened her mouth.

"Chris." The sound bellowed out of the attic door and to the kitchen. Next minute, the little boy who had been sitting at the kitchen table with the book appeared in a flurry of blue and white lights.

"Yeah, Mum?" Chris asked once he was no longer a ball of lights.

"Peanut, I have to ask you for a favor," Piper told her youngest son.

"Sure, anything."

"You see the little girl behind the shield?" Piper gestured to the corner and waited for her son to look over before continuing. "She's a magical creature or a magical species but apparently some witches didn't play friendly with her kind and we need her to understand we are friendly."

"Umm, why don't witches play friendly with them and why do you need me to let her know we're nice?" Chris' forehead creased in confusion at his mother's odd request.

"Witches don't trust them because their cousins to two demon species and only one good magic species," Leo explained, "and the reason we need you is because hundreds of years ago Elders brokered an agreement with her people. They promised to never knowingly let the blood of her people be spilt. You're half Elder. You can help let her know that we can't hurt her. Please try."

Chris nodded in compliance before walking over to the girl who still had her shield up. Without bothering to look at his parents, Chris started talking to the girl.

"Hi, I'm Chris… Perry Halliwell and I'm half Elder. I was told theirs a treaty stopping the witches from hurting you if an Elder knows. My mom and aunts won't hurt you even if I wasn't here. They're good witches."

Mute lifted her head and opened her eyes. Looking at Chris through puffy eyes, she proceeded to studied him, and then she lowered her shield.

Chris smiled at her and moved closer.

"My brother has a blue one. Handy trick isn't it?" he asked. The girl just nodded. "What's your name?"

"Robin Juliet Cinderella De'mon," Mute whispered.

"Hi Robin," Chris offered her a hand and when she took it, he pulled her up off the ground. Still holding her hand, Chris led her over to his family.

"Hello, Robin, we didn't have a chance to meet properly," Piper started tentatively. "I'm Piper Halliwell, Chris' mom, and this is Leo Wyatt, Chris' dad."

"You're a witch." Robin's voice was strong now, like she knew she was safe.

"Yes, how did you figure that out?" Piper asked out of curiosity.

"I saw the book." Robin looked at Paige. "You didn't know what I was, did you?"

"No, I didn't, but it doesn't matter. We won't hurt you," Paige assured her.

"Were you raised not to trust witches?" Coop wondered.

"A witch killed my mother three months ago. I was banished from my land for being a half blood. Until I am sixteen I can not return otherwise the treaty will be broken." Seeing that Phoebe was going to ask a question, Robin answered it for her without her speaking. "I return at sixteen for a year to do my training and learn to control my advanced powers."

"Let's go down stairs and look in the book," Phoebe said, walking towards the stairs.

"Oh, jiggling," Paige said, bringing a hand up to her head. "It's the Elders, I have to go. It might have to do with a charge."

"Bye, Aunt Paige." Chris pulled Robin towards the stairs before letting go of her hand.

"Bye, Peanut. Hey, call Henry and tell him Robin's name. It will help with the search," Paige instructed.

"I wont be in there," Robin told her ask she walked down the stairs with Chris.

"Ok, tell him to stop looking and come over then." With that all said Paige orbed out.

Down stairs, Chris led Robin into the kitchen. Upon seeing the book again, she halted slightly, forcing Chris to take her hand again and drag her to the table where she sat next to him in front of the book.

"You can touch it. It will sense you're good," Chris reassured her, bringing her hand towards the book. Robin laid her hand on the books open page just as the four adults came in.

Robin withdrew her hand sharply at the adult's arrival as Piper turned to her.

"Hi, Sweetie, why don't you find the information on your people for us?" Piper asked kindly.

In response, Robin blinked and a heavy book fell from the air, landing on the table with a thump. Robin then climbed onto the table to sit in front of the new book. This book was as thick, if not thicker then the Book of Shadows but looked nothing like it. The Book of Shadows has a moss green cover with a triquetra on the front. This book was ivory white, had a curved and raised gold border a few centimeters from the edge of the book. Inside the border was a tree made from silver filigree. The tree was faint and over the top of most of it was a gold, raised pentagram, much like the border. The silver tree could be seen through the gaps of the pentagram and above it.

"Is that her Book of Shadows?" Coop asked as he waited for Henry to pick up the phone.

Robin nodded and opened to one of the first pages. She turned the book to Piper to let her see the pages. Piper and Leo, who was looking over her shoulder, gasped. On the pages were two pictures; one, a handsome male and the other, a beautiful female.

"Oh my god! Look at him!" Piper demanded, than added in an after thought to Leo, "Sorry."

"It's alright, I know. Cousin's, when they reach sixteen, turn into… into." Leo shot Chris and Robin a look before being more discreet, "into eye candy."

Chris looked at Robin with a frown and cocked his head to the side.

"People will see you as candy?"

"No. They mean males will get horny over my appearance," Robin answered, causing the adults to gasp.

"Horny?" Chris asked.

The adult's eyes widened but Robin answered before they could stop her. She pointed at his pants.

"That thing stands up."

Chris looked down in shock before looking up at his parents for conformation. When Piper and Leo just sighed and dropped their heads, Chris turned back to Robin.

"Oh. Do you like that?"

Robin had a thoughtful look for a moment.

"Apparently it has uses but I don't see what."

All the adults had to refrain from laughing at the two children's wide-eyed innocence.

"There's a use for it? Is it easier to pee?" Chris asked, looking down at his pants.

Robin just shrugged and Piper cleared her throat, deciding it was time to change the subject.

"You'll find out about that when you're older," Piper told them. "Let's find the cousins in our book. It seems like yours only talks about your family history not your species in general."


	4. The Answers

Chris flipped through the Halliwell Book of Shadows till he came to a page with a picture similar to the one in Robin's book.

"Cousin's, more formally known as Consobrina's, are not distinguished as good or bad. Some say they are lust demons, others say they love love." Piper read out loud.

"They get their name Consobrina from the ancient Latin language, meaning Cousin. They are called Cousin's because they are cousins to three different sub-species of magic. The Siren, the Succubus, and the Nymph."

"The full extent of a Cousin is unknown. What is known, is that they do not come into their full powers till they are sixteen and that they can be identified by a pentagram on the inside of their wrist. On the stroke of midnight on their sixteenth, they start their training that lasts a year. The training is to teach them to control their powers and their desires."

"Cousin's tend not to interact with humans since they live on another plane. The only ones that interact are half-breeds and their Cousin parent. No half-breed is allowed to reside in the Consobrina world after their fourth birthday out of fear of breaking the Treaty of Co'tay'ess. Which states no human can stay in the Consobrina's world for longer then a year. The half-breeds can stay until they are four because they are powerless and defenseless unless their other half is magical."

"There is no sure way to kill a Cousin, it is quite difficult. All you can really do is throw everything you have at them and hope it is enough."

"Note: A pregnant Cousin or one that has a young child is a very fierce warrior and should not be face lightly. Also, members of the Royal family are the most powerful and should **not** be attacked at all out of fear that we shall break the treaty of Ca'toy'ess and be at the Cousin's mercy." The information was signed: Cassandra Warren.

Piper and Phoebe shared a look, both praying the girl wasn't going to become a threat.

"So you've only just came into your powers?" Coop asked, long been off the phone.

"No, only my mom's, my father was magical as well." Robin looked at Coop with a bored expression before looking back at her book. She had changed pages while Piper spoke and was now looking at the new words sadly. There was a decorative boarder around the page's and a picture. The picture portrayed beautiful Consobrina twins who had blonde, wavy hair and forest green eyes. Words wove around the girls, telling their story. Robin waved her hand over the page and more words were added to the bottom.

"Who's that?" Chris inquired, looking at the page.

"That ones my mom, I'm just finishing her story," Robin confessed, pointing to the twin on the right. "I got my brown hair from my dad."

"Where is your dad?" the question came from Phoebe.

"Dead, he died before I was born. Consobrina carry a child for twelve months. Mother told me she became pregnant just before dad went on an adventure. He died after it, that's why he went, he knew it was the last thing he'd do. But she said neither of them held regrets besides the fact that he never got to meet me." Robin's stomach grumbled as white and blue lights appeared.

As Paige materialized, Piper moved over to the fridge. "Is there anything your allergic to? Do you have a favorite food?" Piper asked Robin.

"I like _Milica's_," Robin replied, putting a hand on her empty stomach.

Piper looked at Leo. "It's a fruit in her world, kind of like a mango cross a custard apple," Leo clarified.

"Ar, okay, well we don't have that, anything else?"

"Some nice person gave me something two days ago, it was triangle and had melted yellowy stuff on top with other stuff under it. It was called pa-za."

"Pizza? I can make that." Piper then set about getting the ingredients together. "When was the last time you ate anyway?"

"That day." Robin's forest green eyes were wide and innocent. She couldn't work out why the humans looked shocked. "What? I hadn't eaten for four days before that, and a week before that. I had to be careful with the food mom had with her."

"Consobrina's can last a long time without nurturance," Paige piped up. "Oh, and the Elders called me away cause of Robin." The humans calmed down and looked at Paige. "Turns out they wanted to let us know about Wyatt's balance."

"Balance?" Piper's voice went slightly higher, not liking the fact that she didn't know something about her son. The Elders had agreed to tell them anything they needed to know and not hold back. That, and not call anyone away during family or private times unless it was an emergency.

"Piper, relax. Balance: good and evil, Ying and Yan. He's the Twice Blessed, she's the Twice Cursed. The Elders called me away because demons are after her. She's supposed to be on their side because Wyatt's on ours but she's not. Her mother didn't care either way and her father was on our side so she had a choice." At this, Paige looked at the little girl sitting on the table in front of a book. "She chose to turn down the demons offer, so she's on our side, or no ones."

Piper looked at Robin as her stomach gave another growl. "You know, Sweetie, this pizza's going to take a while, so we may as well have it for lunch and I'll make you a sandwich in the mean time. How's that sound?"

Robin looked up in surprise. "Okay."

"Mom likes to cook," Chris explained. "What did your mom like to do?"

Robin thought for a moment before replying, "Dance. I remember her dancing at the _Luna_ festival."

"The what?" Chris gave her a questioning look.

"The Moon festival. There's a celebration every full moon. My mom was also a really good fighter, and a horrid cook." Robin did something rare… she smiled.

"Anyway, back to the balance, Twice Cursed thing." Piper changed the subject as she put a sandwich in front of Robin.

"Well, we've already seen she has a shield but other then that, I don't know. She's as strong as Wyatt but her powers are well, opposite. He's are good, when hers might not be." Piper gave Paige a look, telling her to go on. "That's all they told me."

"Typical," Piper muttered with a roll of her eyes.

"Come on Robin, meet my cousins and sister." Chris took Robins plate for her and held out his hand, helping her climb off the table. Before leaving the room, Robin closed her Book of Shadows and scooped the big book up in her little arms.

The adults vaguely wondered why Chris didn't add Wyatt into that but then they figured it had something to do with the fact that it was the fact that she was Wyatt's balance.

Robin sat on the lounge next to Chris as his family practically surrounded her. Well, his cousin and siblings anyway.

"Hi, my names Penelope but you can call me Penny, everyone does," a little girl with blonde-brown hair rambled, her face close to Robin's.

Robin lent away from her, and without realizing, lent closer to Chris. She brushed up against him, but didn't flinch. "I'm Robin."

"Hi, Robin, are you a witch?" Penny asked.

Robin shook her head. "No, I'm a Consobrina." When Penny looked at Robin with confusion, Robin translated. "Cousin."

"You're a cousin? I didn't know we had another one." Penny squealed with excitement.

"No, Penny, she's not a cousin. Cousin is the species she is. Consobrina is Cousin in Latin." Chris rolled his eyes at Penny.

All six of his cousins and his two siblings were looking at Robin in awe. It was clearly making Robin uncomfortable.

After more questioning and some awkward silence, there was a disturbance. The children turned around to see four leather clad demons. They all snarled at the ten little ones. One of the demons looked as though he had been attacked with chlorine. His hair and face were paper white and his eyes were an extraordinarily pale green. Two looked human, with one having black hair and the other, brown. The last had a green face, red hair and two, small purple horns.

Upon seeing Robin, the demons armed themselves with fireballs. The children scattered and Chris knocked Robin out of the way as they threw the fireballs at the couch. The couch blew up and sent chard remains everywhere.

Robin wiggled out from under Chris and ran behind a wall. Crouching down, Robin looked around the wall at the demons and held her fingers to her temples. Robin squeezed her eyes shut. Just as Piper, Paige and Phoebe came running into the room, Robin turned the two larger couch remains, along with the coffee table and a small vase stand, into humans with bow and arrows. The men were tall with lengthened hair and tights. The men started fighting the four demons that threatened Robin.

"Robin Hood, and _her_ marry men." Phoebe chuckled at the memory of a demon that had done something similar.

The three adult charmed ones looked around when they heard the sound of orbing. They looked over to see Chris orb off the floor and over to Robin just as she fell backwards, unconscious. Chris looked at his mother with pleading eyes just before one of the conjured men was destroyed. Instead of blood though, fragments of wood went everywhere. He had obviously been one of the wooden tables. Not knowing what to do, Chris orbed out, taking Robins limp form with him.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige, along with the 'Marry Men', overthrew the demons and vanquished them. Now they faced the dilemma of where did Chris go with Robin?

"I'll go get the Scrying crystal and the map," Paige said, already heading to the stairs.

"Hurry," Piper urged.

Paige did as she was told and was back in moments. It didn't take long to locate Chris either, seeing as Piper did the scrying. They were on the Golden Gate Bridge.

"I'll go get them," Paige volunteered, getting ready to orb.

"No, I will. Chris is probably scared and Robin didn't look all that great. Chris won't want to bring her back here unless he knows it's safe and he trusts me above anyone else," Piper justified.

"She's right," Phoebe agreed. "He seems very protective of Robin. And have you noticed she can stand his touch? Might be the Elder in him."

"Alright, alright, I'll orb you," Paige said, waving her hand and making her eldest sister disappear in a swirl of lights.

Chris appeared on the top of the Golden Gate Bridge, holding the unconscious girl in his arms. He laid Robin gently down on the cold metal. He pushed her wavy hair out of her face as he sat down next to her.

He had orbed up to the bridge a few times before, after hearing about it in many family stories. He felt safe on the bridge, like no demon would attack him whilst up near the skies.

Chris shook Robin softly to try and wake her. When she didn't, Chris started to quiver with fear of what might have happened to her. He held his hands out over her body and tried to heal her, but nothing happened. Fat tears leaked from Chris' jade eyes. Chris pulled Robin into his arms as he rocked her back and forth. He buried his face in the croak of Robin's neck as he cried. This caused Chris to not hear the orbing behind him.

"Peanut, what's wrong?" Piper asked when she saw Chris crying.

"I… I c…can't help her," he stuttered sadly. "I wish I was Wyatt, he's better, he could save her."

"Chris," Piper said in a demanding tone. "Wyatt is no better then you. I never want you to think that, okay?" Piper crouched down next to her middle child and made him look up at her. His face was tear-stricken and full of sorrow. It was enough to break a mother's heart.

"She won't wake up!" Chris' voice hitched from the tears. "I tried to heal her but I couldn't. Mom, I couldn't heal her."

Piper rubbed her sons back as she shushed him soothingly. Leaning over, Piper tried to find a pulse, but couldn't in the neck, chest of wrist. Just as she was about to suggest orbing her to Paige, Chris dropped his head in sorrow, placing it on Robin's stomach. Suddenly, Chris' eyes flu open as his ear stayed against Robin's stomach.

"Mom, I can feel her heart. It's in her stomach!" Chris told her, pure happiness on his face.

"Good, now let's get her to Aunty Paige," Piper instructed.

Chris straightened up and took his mothers hand as he placed his other on Robin's stomach, feeling his heartbeat on his palm. He orbed out and back to the Manor. They landed in Chris' room with robin lying on his bed. Wordlessly, Chris let go of his mothers hand and waved his at Piper, orbing her out of the room and down to the kitchen. She was back in moments, coming through the door with Paige, Phoebe, Leo and Coop in tow.

"Aunty Paige, heal her," Chris ordered, his whole body shaking with fear.

Paige ignored the fact that her nephew had just given her an order, and instead of scolding him, obliged. She moved forward and held her hands over Robin's body, but there was no light emanating from her hands; there wasn't any injury to heal.

"She's not injured," Paige informed them.

"But then why is she out cold?" Phoebe asked.

"She's only knew to her powers, maybe she over did it and passed out. It's not uncommon for this to happen to young Consobrina's," Leo eased their worries.

"So she'll wake up?" Chris asked his father, finally dragging his eyes away from the little girl.

"She needs a Mind and Body Strengthening potion. She has a lot of power for a little body and it, along with her mind, can't take it." Leo sighed. "It's a good thing I know a Consobrina that owes me a favour from back when I was an Elder. I'll get in contact with him."

"I bet you never expected Chris to have a girl in his bed so young," Phoebe teased her older sister.

Piper rolled her eyes as the man stirring something in a pot chuckled. "What are you chuckling at?" Piper demanded to know.

"Oh, nothing," the handsome man replied. The man, who was around twenty, had black hair, warm brown eyes and tanned skin. He was well toned and it was made obvious by the tight, grey top he wore.

"Aiden, how's the potion going?" Leo asked, coming into the kitchen.

"It's going," Aiden informed him as he added another herb into the potion. "Good thing you told me what you needed _before_ I came over because you don't have all the ingredience I needed. I had to go to the old home to get it."

"The old home, that's where Mute lived 'till recently, right?" Paige asked, using Robin's nickname that she rather liked.

Aiden nodded his head as he added a piece of weird fruit into the potion, causing it to sizzle. At the girls quizitive look, he said, "_Milica_, it's really healthy, strengthens the body and mind… not to mention makes the potion taste better."

The potion took ten minutes to simmer and in that time the girls tried to not notice how attractive Aiden was. They did find it amusing that when the little girls came into the kitchen and spotted the other bean working on the potion, they would blush, drop their eyes and run from the room. They found it even more amusing that Aiden failed to notice as he concentrated on making the potion correctly for the little on like him.

"Okay, it's done. After this first dose, give her another one every three weeks." Aiden ladled some of the pink liquid into a cup before letting Piper lead him to Chris' room.

Piper opened the door slowly and found Chris sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed. Robin was still laying on it unconscious but Chris had orbed her under the blankets.

Aiden walked passed Piper when she held the door open for him. He smiled at Chris as the boy scurried out of the way. The man sat down on the edge of the bed and propped Robin up against him. Tipping her head back slightly, Aiden fed Robin the potion.

As Robin gave a cough, Aiden laid Robin back down against the pillow. The small group waited as the potion took affect. After a while, Robin opened her forest green eyes and looked around in confusion.

"What happened?" she whispered.

Aiden chuckled his silky chuckle as he looked down at the little girl. "Stay laying down, little one. I have just given you a Mind and Body Strengthening potion."

Robin obliged but looked over at Chris. "Are they gone?"

"Yes," Piper answered for her son. "My sisters and I, along with your conjured men, vanquished the demons. That was some display of power."

"Thank you, my mother told me it was a favoured trick of my fathers. He was a conjurer among other things." Robin looked down sadly as she mentioned her deceased parents.

"I've been told that you have you have nowhere to live, and the Halliwells can't put you in an orphanage seeing as you're not human," Aiden confessed. "Well, I have a large house and only me to fill it. Not to mention I understand about what you are seeing as I, myself, am a Consobrina." Robin just looked up at him with big, green eyes, not letting on to whether or not she knew what he was getting at. "Do you want to live with me? When and if you feel like it."

Robin stayed quiet as she mold over the proposal. Finally, she slowly moved her head in a agreeing jester. "Okay."


	5. The Return

_**I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages. My computer has misbehaved and I didn't get the chapter when my beta sent it back, so this hasn't been betaed.**_

It had been thirteen years since that day. Chris was now seventeen and knew what the purpose of his privates standing was. He had done what he promised and had protected Robin since that day. It wasn't that hard protecting her. He loved her. They were best friends, one was hardly ever seen without the other. Well, that was until the day before her sixteenth. She had signed out of the school, told everyone she was going to live with her aunt for a year and one minute before midnight, she had disappeared through a portal. Not to have been seen or heard from for a year.

The Halliwell family and Aiden knew Robin was going for her training, but it didn't make it any easier. Chris had missed her so much. He had stopped eating properly, had not slept properly. How could he?

Robin stayed at Chris' house as much as she was home and visa-versa. Whenever they stayed at each others house, they stayed in the same bed. Robin slept under the sheets and Chris slept above. Unless it was cold, then Chris slept under the sheets as well.

Even after a year of Robin being gone, Chris still slept only on one side of the bed. At the moment though, he was sitting up in the middle of the bed. His back was against the headboard, his knee was up and his sketch book was propped against his knee. The page of the sketch book was blank. He was supposed to be drawing something for Art class. It was his best class. But he had no inspiration. All he wanted to do was add more to the picture on the previous page.

Sighing, Chris ran his right hand through his slightly lengthened brown hair. As he drew his hand back, he spotted the fake gold band on his second last finger. Looking at the ring, Chris had to smile at the memory.

_**Ten years ago**_

Chris bolted through the front door and up the stairs the moment Aiden had opened the door. Chris hadn't even stopped to say hello, he had simply yelled it over his shoulder.

Chris bounced through Robin's bedroom door to find her sitting dead center of her bed with her Book of Shadows open in front of her.

"Marry me!"

Robin raised her green eyes to Chris. The large smile on his face said he was sinser.

"Marry you?" Robin asked in confusion.

Chris nodded. "My mum said you marry someone when you love them and want to live with them forever. I love you and want you in my life forever."

"You love your siblings and cousins too. Are you going to marry them as well?" Robin questioned.

"Their family, Silly. They will be in my life forever." Chris chuckled as he moved further into the room and closed the door. "Marry me! Please?"

"Mmmm, how?" Robin closed the book and hopped off the bed.

"Umm, I ask you a question and you say 'I do', and then you ask it back, I think," Chris explained.

"Okay," Robin agreed.

"Do you love me and want me in your life forever?" Chris asked, holding both of Robin's hands.

"I do. Do you love me and want me in your life forever?" Robin replied.

"I do," Chris answered. "Okay, the rings."

"What rings?" Robin questioned a frown on her face.

"These ones." Chris let go of Robin's left hand and pulled out two fake rings. The one meant for Chris was simply a painted gold band, the one meant for Robin was painted-gold, with three fake diamonds, one raised higher than the other two. Both had spells put on them so they wouldn't get ruined and they resized themselves to always fit.

Chris put the ring meant for him in Robin's left hand before slipping Robin's ring onto the second last finger on her right hand.

"Mum said the ring goes on the second last finger but I can't remember which hand," Chris explained.

Robin wordlessly slipped the ring onto Chris' finger before looking up at him. "Now what?"

Chris blushed before mumbling the answer. "Sealed with a kiss."

Before Chris could say or do anything else, Robin leant over and pressed her puckered lips against his.

"No!" Chris exclaimed. "The boy's supposed to kiss the girl." He then proceeded to lean forward and kiss Robin, his top lip slipping between Robin's lips accidentally.

Drawing back, both children wiped their mouths on the back of their hands. "Now we're married?" Robin asked.

"Yep." Chris nodded, before cocking his head to the side. "Was that your first kiss? It was mine."

"Ah huh. It makes you lips all tingly." Robin giggled before climbing back onto her bed. "Look at this demon. He's really ugly."

Chris climbed onto the bed and read with Robin until they both had nodded off. The rings still on their fingers.

_**Present**_

Sighing, Chris gave up on trying to draw a picture for Art class. He turned the page back one and looked at the picture drawn on the paper. Chris ran his fingers over the picture gently, not wishing to smudge the led.

The picture was of a wavy haired fifteen-year-old. She looked awkward in her own skin but her smile was confident and strong. Chris had drawn Robin how he remembered her but he knew she had changed. That's what scared him. How had she changed? Her appearance, he knew, had. Her species always felt awkward in their skin till their sixteenth. Before their sixteenth, they tended to be, in the females case, flat and un-developed.

As Chris tried to imagine a new Robin, a vortex of such appeared in Chris' room. Chris dropped the book on his bedside table and jumped up, ready to fight. A female figure walked through with weapons strapped to her legs. Not being able to see her face, Chris took a chance and swung at the mysterious girl. In an instant, the girl had grabbed his wrist and forced him across the room and into his desk chair.

As Chris sat, the vortex closed. The girl clicked her fingers and Chris' desk lamp came on. A smiling face swam into view as the light hit it.

"Robin?" Chris whispered in disbelief. The seventeen-year-old just kept smiling mischievously and Chris took that as confirmation.

Smiling widely, Chris jumped up, out of the chair and rushed at his friend, tackling her to the bed. Propping himself up with his hands, he looked down at his friend.

Her arms didn't resemble twigs anymore, her chest was full, her stomach flat and she had hips. Her clothing didn't sit on her awkwardly any more. The hipster, dark blue jeans and black tank-top fitted her like a glove.

Her face looked more mature. She still had only a handful of freckles sprinkling her button nose, but she didn't have the cute and innocent look anymore. It was replaced with a look of mischievous and seductive.

Robin giggled. "Get off me, you oof."

"No way! I have to torture you for abandoning me!" Chris exclaimed. He shifted so that he was straddling Robin's hips before he started tickling her.

Robin's laughter must have drifted down stairs because it wasn't long before Piper's voice could be heard over the commotion.

"Chris, I'm coming in, so be decent."

"We're not," Robin falsely informed her as she opened the door.

It took Piper a moment to register that Chris was lying on Robin and not some random girl. When she did, Piper squealed with delight.

Chris took that as his queue to get up as Piper rushed over to envelope Robin in a hug.

"Nice to see you too, Piper," Robin assured her, returning the hug.

Piper suddenly help Robin at arms length. "You didn't flinch! Why didn't you flinch?"

"Because," Robin said slowly. "I don't flinch anymore unless someone touches me and they love me whilst I love someone else."

"Oh, good, yey," Phoebe said, slipping into the room with Leo. "Come on, my kids are down stairs with Coop, Wyatt and Melinda."

"Oh, I was going to head home and see dad before I saw anyone else. I was just dropping by to say hi to Buzzy."

But… but… pwease?" Phoebe put on a puppy-dog pout to try and coerce Robin into agreeing.

"No, I should really see dad first. I'll come over after school tomorrow," Robin negotiated. "Chris, walk me home?"

Chris nodded as Robin darted over and grabbed a forest green hoodie of Chris' that was on his desk chair.

"Hey," Chris reprimanded.

"What?" Robin asked, putting on the hoodie. "It's cold outside and I sent my stuff off ahead of me."

Chris sighed in resignation as he and Robin left the room and snuck out of the Manor without anymore family finding out.

The two walked in comfortable silence all the way to Robin's house. When they reached the led light front door, Robin turned to face Chris. Stepping forward, she gave him a tight hug. When Chris returned the hug, the two were flat against each other, being able to hear the opposite's heartbeat.

Chris sighed again, in content this time. This most certainly was his Robin. She fit into him perfectly, like no one else could.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow, DD," Chris told her.

Robin nodded before kissing Chris' cheek and going inside.

Chris walked home with a large smile on his face. He couldn't be happier to have his best friend back in his life. To him, she hadn't changed, to everyone else, she's unrecognizable.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chris pulled into Robin's driveway but stayed in his Ute. The moment Chris had stopped the car; Robin appeared at the front door. She was wearing black jeans, a light blue top and a thin, tight, grey hoodie that was zipped up to just under her breast.

Robin said something to an unseen person in the house before smiling and jogging down the stairs to the car.

"Hey," she said, getting into the passenger seat.

"Hey," Chris tried to reply but got a face full of forest green material. "Thanks." Chris took off his seatbelt and put on the hoodie before putting his seatbelt back on and reversing out of the driveway. The two had done this on a daily bases before Robin left. Robin's familiar scent engulfed him. He had missed the smell of hot sand, sunflowers and charcoal that followed Robin in tolerable waves.

"What the hell is this?!" Robin asked, screwing up her face at the girly music coming through the speakers. Robin put her feet up on the dash and rested back.

"No clue,' Chris confessed. "Amberlie put some CD in."

Robin merely ejected the CD and threw it in the glove compartment. She then took out a CD she had bought Chris. "Nickleback," she declared with a nod of her head and a smile.

"Dark Horse," Chris agreed. It was old, but it was good.

Robin put the CD in and the two sung along. This was how they travelled to school. Not a word about Robin being gone was spoken. They didn't need to. What mattered was that she was back, and to Chris, she hadn't changed.

When Robin got out of the car, she shook her hair to get it out of her hood. Chris noticed this simple motion attracted a few, male, eyes. The boy looked at his friend to try and figure what the sudden interest was. Guys had never paid her attention before.

"What?" Robin demanded to know when she saw Chris giving her an odd look.

"Nothing." Chris shook his head. "You look nice."

"Thanks." Robin walked around the car and joined arms with Chris before heading into 'the prison' as Robin named it.

_**Please review, I love them.**_


	6. First Day Back

The two laughed as Robin closed her locker, having just put her books away. Chris was telling Robin a very funny story about what happened to Wyatt in one of their recent demon attacks.

"Seriously, the blood was pink, bright pink and sticky. Wy got it all over himself and then Cleo came over and he turned red. He was just standing there, pink and red with nothing to say besides 'hi'." Chris laughed.

"Oh, and I missed that?" Robin whined, leaning against the locker with a smile.

"Yes, yes you did, and you left me to boycott Valentine's Day all by myself," Chris informed her. The two had never been a fan of Valentine's Day and therefore, spent the whole day trying to avoid it the best they could. It was always fun and they often failed in avoiding it completely since Piper tended to drag them into the restaurant or the club during the day to help set up.

"Well, you should be thankful you weren't in my land for Val Day, it was horrid! They celebrate it like a ritual. There was no chance I could boycott it." Robin pulled a face before laughing with Chris. Her laugh had changed to one that was silky, much like the rest of her people's laughs.

Chris was about to reply, but he saw a boy from the basketball team coming over. Chris was a basketballer to but he didn't remember the guy's name, mainly because he never bothered to learn it. He knew the guy's reputation though, not something one would boast about. A player, and not just on the court, and always trying to get into girls' pants.

The boy swaggered over, drinking in Robin's appearance, although she didn't notice. When he drew level with them, he leant his shoulder on the locker between Chris' and Robin's. He was looking at Robin, his back to Chris.

"Halliwell, why didn't you tell me you had such an enchanting friend transferring here?" the boy questioned in a silky voice, his eyes never leaving Robin's face as he lifted her hand to his lips.

Robin raised an eyebrow and looked around the boy to Chris before looking back. She took in his blond, curly hair, his solid jaw, his strong shoulders, his slightly off-set nose and his smoky green eyes. "Dean? Dean Miers?"

"You've heard of me?" Dean asked with a cocky smile, putting a hand on her hip, rubbing small circles with his thumb.

"No," Robin answered calmly, seeming to ignore the hand pushing her top up to expose a small amount of skin. "You used to call me 'Road kill' because my chest was as flat as a Robin after it was run over."

Dean didn't seem to mind the fact that he was told he used to torment the girl he was flirting with. "Well I won't be calling you that anymore."

"And you won't be talking to her anymore," Chris reassured, stepping out from behind Dean and standing beside Robin, putting his arm around her waist and making Dean drop his. "Do you even know who this is?"

"No, she's hot though," Dean admitted shamelessly.

"You idiot," Chris spat in anger as Robin looked on in amusement. "Come on." He tugged on Robin's arm, pulling her to their next class.

Dean was smart enough not to tangle with a Halliwell but he did check out Robin's ass as she walked off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Class, we have a new student today, why don't you stand up and tell us about yourself?" Mrs. Murray said with a bright smile directed at where Robin and Chris sat.

Both teens looked around them, trying to find the new student only to find everyone looking at them, the boys gorking at Robin.

"Yes, you, dear," the Math teacher confirmed when they looked back at the front.

"But, I'm not new," Robin stated, looking bewildered.

"Aren't you?"

"I was here a year ago. Robin Knock!" the brunette told her.

"I don't remember you," Mrs. Murray informed her. "Well, anyway, why don't you tell us something about yourself anyway?"

Robin shot Chris a look, receiving a shrug from her friend. "I'm Robin Knock, I'm best friends with Chris Halliwell and I used to attend this school last year."

"Alright then, well we should be getting back to the lesson." The young teacher turned back to the board and started to write the formulas on it, making everyone copy it.

The rest of the day passed in the same way, everyone thinking that Robin was a new student. The only ones that remembered her were her and Chris' friends.

"Hey, Chris, whose your friend?" Mandy asked, walking up to the two with her boyfriend. She took a look at Robin, who smiled, before looking away, then looking back. "Robin?"

"Yep!" Robin smiled wider and nodded her head at her two flabbergast friends. They were sitting at their usual table at lunch and although it sounds mean, but no one joins the table unless they all agreed. That was why Mandy had asked.

"Oh my god!" the dark girl yelled, wrapping her arms around her friend. "You're back! You look different! You're back!"

"Mandy! Let her breath." Laughed Rob, shaking his head at his girlfriend's behaviour. "Good to see you again, Robin. We've missed you, Chris more than anyone."

"_Gratiae , EGO requiro totus vestrum pariter_."

"What did you say?" Mandy asked, frowning at her friend. "You just spoke in… what was that? Latin?"

"Oh, sorry, I've been speaking Latin for the last year so I don't realize when I'm speaking it," apologized Robin. "And I said 'thanks, I missed all of you as well'."

"You had to learn Latin?" Rob questioned in disbelief.

"No, I knew it before I moved. I used to speak it when I was younger but when I moved here I had to learn English. Dad speaks Latin too. He learnt English when he was in his teens."

"So where you went, you only spoke Latin?" Chris knew Latin was the language of a Consobrina but he didn't know they still only spoke Latin.

"Yeah, there was some that knew English but the majority didn't," Robin answered her friend's questions.

"Was it fun?" Rob asked.

"Yeah it was. It was great to be home for at least a little bit and I'd love to go back when I'm older but until then I will happily put up with you lot... where's Trisha?"

"She's sick today, you'll have to catch up with her another day," Mandy informed her with a sad smile.

"Today just made me feel fantastic," Robin sarcastically said in a sing-song voice. "was I really that invisible at school?"

"Not to me," Chris replied.

They were back in Chris' car, heading to the Manor after school. The ride was quieter, what with Robin feeling down about no one really knowing her.

She gave Chris a small smile as they pulled into the Manor driveway. "Thanks, Buzzy."

"No problem, DD."

The two casually walked into the manor, talking. When they went inside, they were tackled around the waist by three eleven-year olds.

"Hi, Penny, Pandora, Patty," Robin greeted, hugging the three girls back.

"Are you?" Pandora started.

"She has to be!" Penny went on, gazing up at Robin. "No one else can make Chris that happy."

"Robin!" both girls shouted.

"Come into the kitchen, Aunty Paige, Uncle Henry, Mum and Dad are here," Patricia said, grabbing Robin's wrist, dragging her to the kitchen where the other Halliwells were seated.

Entering the room, Robin scanned it, looking at the changes in the people. Piper, Leo, Paige, Phoebe and Coop were slowly aging, but they still looked good for their age. Wyatt was as tall as ever, with short, blond hair, a slight tan that he didn't have before and a small goatee. Melinda was no longer the short, chubby fourteen-year-old, but had grown taller and was thinner, although had her mothers build. Purity was still the same as last year, only with slight changes, one being the honey highlights to her brown hair. Patience, who still looked like her dad, had gained some weight to her normally incredibly skinny form. Patricia still had a baby face, seeing as she was still young. Henry had filled-out around the shoulders and looked as though he needed a bit of a shave. Pandora and Penelope still looked identical with the only way to tell them apart was the freckle Pandora had under her eye, they, like Patty still had a bit of a baby face.

Lastly, Robin looked at Chris, who smiled his signature smile. His hair had lengthened over the year and flicked to the side, his green eyes still stood out and his nose still turned up at the end but looked cute.

"Friggen hell you lot have changed," Robin exclaimed.

"We've changed? Look at you!" Paige demanded as Phoebe closed the jaws of Wyatt and Henry who were staring at Robin.

"It happens." The Cousin shrugged.

"So anyways, what was it like?" Phoebe asked.

"It was good, _EGO met meus matris concero , EGO haven't seen suus utpote EGO eram quattuor."_

"Huh?" Purity questioned, pulling a confused face.

"Did I speak Latin again?"

"Yep," Chris answered Robin.

"I met my mother's twin, I haven't seen her since I was four," Robin repeated.

"Pictures!" Piper stated. "You better have pictures."

With a smirk, Robin snapped her fingers and a stack of photos appeared in her hand. She handed them over without a word, letting the Halliwells look at them. They flicked through photo's of breathtaking sceneries, of amazing displays of magic and even a picture or two of Robin's aunt, but there was one that made them stop in their tracks.

"Whose this?" Leo asked.

Robin looked at the picture before smirking again. "That's Marknus."

"You mean Markus," Henry corrected.

"No, Marknus, he's a _Consobrina_," Robin informed them.

"You two look cozy," Coop acknowledged, looking at the photo again.

The picture was of the two in front of a water fountain, Marknus' arm draped around Robin's waist as she laughed at something only the two knew.

"Really? I couldn't tell," Robin said sarcastically.

"Is there something we should know?" Phoebe questioned.

"Homework!" Chris blurted out. "We have homework. I'm sure you can leave the photos with my family, they'll take care of them." The brunette boy dragged his friend from the room and upstairs, leaving the rest of the family to continue looking at the pictures.

_**I have decided to start up this story again, seeing as I know I have at least one person reading it.**_

_**...o0Black-Sand0o...**_


	7. Demons Knocking

7. Demons Knocking

Robin stifled a yawn as she stretched in her chair. Looking over to the seat two rows over, she saw Chris in a similar state of boredom as she was, as was Purity and Junior. All four of them, as well as the other Halliwells had grown up hearing about the truce the Charmed Ones had with demons that they wouldn't attack till the young ones were of age. They were true to their word but attacked Robin, which sometimes dragged the Halliwells into it.

Although the teacher was nice and she had to cover this area of the subject, it was still boring. She could at least give the ones that had heard the story something to do. But no, they were forced to sit there and listen to her go on and on.

Yawning loudly, Robin looked at the clock. Forty more minutes. She was going to die of boredom if she had to wait that long for the lesson to end. Stretching again, she discreetly aimed a finger at a boy sitting next to the window who was turning around to talk to his friend about the chest of a girl in the front row.

Magic surged through Robin's arm before it was released and inflicted on the boys. They both gasped and looked down as their shirts stretched out, their chests growing and forming into female ones.

The teacher stopped midsentence to look at the two boys, the class soon following. There was a stunned silence as everyone looked at the boys then each other to try and find the witch powerful enough to do that sort of magic, then there was an eruption of laughter that thundered through the room. The teacher was even fighting a laugh as she tried to lull the class.

"Alright, alright, calm down and whoever did it please turn them back," the teacher requested.

The laughing lowered in quantity but Robin didn't change them back. She felt they deserved it and they were learning their lesson.

"Fine." The teacher sighed. "_Let the spell of young, now be undone._"

Nothing happened. The spell didn't work and Robin knew why but no one else did. The laughing started again when the class saw the breast had not disappeared. The boys looked mortified and looked around the room, begging whatever student did it to fix it.

"Huh," said the teacher, sounding impressed. "I've used that spell since I started teaching and that is the first time it hasn't worked. Amazing piece of magic. Well, boys, if the student doesn't fix it then you might have to go shopping for bras." She turned her eyes on the students, silently asking Robin to come forward.

"I'll do it," Robin spoke up, "As long as they will stop acting like chauvinistic pigs and looking at girls body parts." Both boys nodded their heads eagerly. "And you let the Halliwells and I do other things while you talk about the Treaty the Charmed Ones made with demons cause we know it. Oh, the spell didn't work cause I'm a _Consobrina_. I'm legally an adult among my people. You said young!"

"Oh, I didn't realize you knew, but then again I shouldn't be surprised," the teacher reasoned. "Alright, you may be excused from this class and the ones following that are about the Treaty. Now please change them back."

Robin clicked her fingers and the boys' chests flattened out, although their shirts were a little stretched from the transformation.

The Halliwells and Robin jumped up and dashed out of the room, Chris high-fiving Robin the moment the door closed behind them.

"Excellent!" Purity cheered.

They trudged into the library and Junior threw himself onto one of the lounges, leaving no room for the others to sit on it. Purity just scoffed and sat in an armchair on the other side of the coffee table. Robin and Chris just sat on the ground with their backs against the lounge.

"God that class had been boring, but impressive piece of magic, Robin," Junior said, putting his hands behind his head and laying back.

"As much as I love my family's accomplishments I don't have to hear about them all the time," Chris reasoned as he put his arm around Robin, making her lean into him.

"I know how you feel," Robin agreed, baring her head into Chris's chest.

The library was empty except for some parents looking around the school, wondering if they wanted to send their child to it. All the parents paid no attention to the four students lazing about. The students decided to while away the hours playing games with their magic, like summoning a book from across the room, or in Robin's case, lying down, on the ground with her eyes closed and putting her shield up whenever the others got a certain distance from her, to expand her senses.

"You sleeping over my place?" Chris asked the Twice Cursed as they walked to the door that walked down the hall to Leo's office, intent on orbing him home.

"Sure, sounds like fun." Robin let Chris walk a little in front of her before she jumped on his back.

"Oof," Chris exclaimed out of surprise.

"I'm to lazy to walk. Give me a piggy back, Christerdonkey."

"Fine." Chris sighed overdramatically, and as Robin draped her arms over his shoulders, he saw a fake gold ring on her right hand, making him smile.

"Now forward to your dad's office," declared Robin, gabbing her fist out in front of them in a power stance.

"As you wish, my lady." Chris laughed, running down the corridor with Robin holding on tight.

"I'll never be your lady!" retorted the girl, sliding off his back out the front of Leo's office. The door was closed and glowing red, which meant he was busy and didn't want to be interrupted unless it was an emergency.

"Oh really?" Chris asked, pinning her to the wall with his body. He moved his head so his lips brushed her ear as he talked. "You really think that?"

Robin looked up the distance in their heights, looking through her lashes, her jaw soft, her lips parted, slightly puffed out and shiny from the natural lip-gloss her species could put on their lips. "Why, Chris, is there something you want to," she looked down at his pants before looking back up at him, "tell me?"

Blood rushed through Chris's body, headed to one direction. He found himself pushing his body closer to Robin's, craving the heat she radiated and the softness of her curves.

"You shouldn't play games you're not ready to play," whispered Robin seductively.

As Chris merely gave a moan in reply, the office door glowed gold and opened. The _Consobrina_ quickly released the witch from her spell as Leo walked out of his office.

"Hello, Robin, Chris," greeted the Headmaster before he looked closer at his son. "Are you alright? Your eyes are very wide."

"I... I'm alright," statured the boy.

"Yeah, he is," agreed Robin, jumping on Chris's back. "Ready to fly airline Chris?"

The older man just laughed and grabbed his second son's arm. They appeared in the kitchen where Piper was teaching Melinda how to make a pasta sauce.

"Why'd you get me to transport you when you could do it yourself?" Chris looked over his shoulder at the girl still on his back.

"I told you!" whined the brunette, staying a hold of the boy's shoulders. "I'm lazy!"

"At least she admits it," Piper said, throwing an ingredient into the sauce.

"Get off me!" Chris laughed.

"No! Take me to the living room, I want to watch TV," Robin demanded, bouncing on his back. "Come on, giddy-up."

"I'm not a horse!"

"No, but if you don't do as I ask, I'm going to put you under my power again," threatened the girl.

"That's what you did last time?" asked Chris in astonishment, his family just silently watching the banter.

"Of course, what did you think happened?" Robin slid off his back and came to his side, draping her arm over his shoulders and pushing her chest out. "Would you have reacted the same if I hadn't used my powers?"

"Whatcha do?" questioned Piper, smiling in amusement.

"I seduced him!" Robin proudly stated.

"Why?" Melinda looked disgusted at the thought of her brother being aroused, especially by someone she saw as her sister.

"Because my species has to release their sexual frustrations in small doses such as seducing people or they will have a hunger that can only be quenched one why."

"How?" the young Halliwell asked slowly, not knowing if she wanted the answer.

"Sex," Robin answered just as slowly, looking at her pointedly. "And any other pleasurable things in the same nature."

Piper looked at her son's best friend a little closer before voicing her thoughts. "Are you a virgin?"

"A what?" The girl looked genuinely confused.

"A virgin?" Leo asked, "Do you still have a virginity?"

"What's that? I've never heard of it." Robin looked like a deer in the headlights. She looked from Piper and Leo, who looked uncomfortable, to Melinda who looked shocked at Robin's confusion, to Chris, who looked embarrassed.

"W...well, um, a virgin is someone that hasn't had sex. Virginity, in females, is a layer of skin, called a humane... um," Piper started.

"Ohh," Robin exclaimed. "I don't have one of those."

"So you are no longer a virgin?" Chris asked, dreading the answer.

"No! I mean, my people don't have virginities. That skin would cause pain, _Consobrina_ only have pleasure."

"So you haven't had sex?" Piper tried to clarify.

The girl shook her head. "Nope, I'm a half-blood; I can stem my hunger much easier then the other Cousins. Some let the hunger consume them and have sex, others have to use a small dose of their powers on people."

"So you'll be seducing random people?" Chris asked.

"No, probably just you, and maybe one or two randoms."

"Can you give me warning?"

"I'll think about it if you give me a piggyback into the living room," Robin bargained. Her friend just knelt down enough for her to jump on his back. "Yeey."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The next generation of Charmed Ones are growing stronger," a demon hissed in the darkness of cave. "They kill off our kind whenever the Twice Cursed is attacked and I believe it is time the treaty became null-en-void."

There was a murmur of agreement from the handful of henchmen the demon had.

"Now, what makes the Charmed Ones so great?" the demon asked in a rhetorical voice, striding back and forth in front of the other demons. "They work well together. They aren't like the Charmed Cousins back in the 1920's. They rely on one another but at the same time are not defenceless by themselves. We must look for a weakness. And thankfully the new generation has one. The sister, are female, and they are ruled by desires but they are more based towards finding love and having children, or the overall human desire to succeed. But there are now three males and well, we can make them act on a different desire."

The head demon smirked as the others laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was a grunt and a thud. Piper looked up at the ceiling, worried. Without a second thought she put down her book and walked up stairs, being wary of any danger. She walked up to the attic, turning the doorhandle quickly. Throwing the door open, Piper threw up her hands, ready to freeze or blow up the intruder depending on what had to be done.

The invader gasped and looked at Piper with a guilty look.

"Billy?" Piper exclaimed in shock.

"Sorry, Piper, but a demon attacked Cary and I can't ID it so I thought I'd pop up here and look in your book," Billy finished her explanation with her usual cheerful voice. "So I teleported here but in my rush landed on my butt."

"Fair enough," agreed the older witch. "Is Cary okay?"

Billy smiled widely. "Yep! He has my telekinesis abilities and his dad's shape shifting powers. He was fine but he couldn't vanquish the demon. Not that I would let him. He's only seven. He's a little shaken up. He was crying and talking about the yucky white demon that tried to blind him."

"Oh, that's a Grimlock. They mainly live in the sewers and if your son injured him, you can scry for them. There's a potion in the book to defeat them."

"Way ahead of you with the scrying thing. Tim has already found them but we don't know how to vanquish them. Can you get me a pen and paper to write down the information?" The blonde witch asked.

"Sure," replied the other, walking over to a table and grabbing the essentials. "Do you want me to make Cary something to make him feel better? I know my kids used to like peanut butter cookies. That's how Chris got his nickname. He used to always request them."

"That would be great, Piper, thanks." Billy sighed with gratitude and smiled at one of her old mentors before taking the writing material and looking for Grimlocks in the Book of Shadows.

"It's nothing, really." The elder witch walked out of the attic, heading for the kitchen to fulfil her promise to the other witch and mother.

Billie got to work writing down the information she needed and when done she went looking for another demon's info. She had only seen a glimpse the she-demon but she still wanted her vanquished. "Ahh, got you!" she said triumphantly, looking at the page.

"YOU'RE BETTER THAN DRUGS  
YOUR LOVE IS LIKE WINE  
FEEL YOU COMIN' ON SO FAST  
FEEL YOU COMIN' TO GET ME HIGH  
YOU'RE BETTER THAN DRUGS  
ADDICTED FOR LIFE  
FEEL YOU COMIN' ON SO FAST  
FEEL YOU COMIN' ON TO GET ME HIGH!"

The group of teens sat in the park as two of them yelled the song at the top of their lungs. Their friends found it entertaining, seeing as the actual song was being played off an ipod along with their friends singing it.

"I swear, Robin, it's so good to have you back!" Trisha stated, looking at her friend with a huge smile on her face. "It just hasn't been the same. But you're so different... where did you go anyway?"

"I went home!" plainly stated Robin.

"We know that." Mandy rolled her eyes at her friend's blunt reply. "But where in the world is home for you?"

"A remote island off the coast of Italy, no one travels there unless a native from there," Robin answered, although somewhat cryptic.

"So if you ever went back there we wouldn't be able to visit you?" Rob asked in disappointment.

"Sorry, but no, though I do have pictures!" From her backpack, the brunette pulled out a large pile of photos and handed them to his friends.

The girls squealed with delight, and though Rob rolled his eyes, he looked at them gleefully. All three of them had heard little of Robin's homeland except that she wished, and would return for some time. They loved the scenery of cliffs, mountain ranges, waterfalls. There was one of Robin, sitting in a cave behind the waterfall, her back to the water and her white dress falling over her knees.

"Nice!" Amberlie exclaimed, "You look really beautiful!"

"Thank you, it's a cave my mother had a picture taken in." From her wallet she withdrew an old picture of a blonde haired woman, sitting in a similar pose to Robin, wearing an almost identical white dress. There was silk, beading and lace over it that made it look highly expensive.

"That's a royal gown, isn't it?" questioned Chris without thinking twice.

As her friends gasped with shock, Robin stomped on his foot. Amberlie was obviously faking her reaction, seeing as she knew of Robin's powers, just as Robin knew of hers.

"YOU'RE ROYALTY?!?!" yelled Trisha, drawing the eyes of curious standbys.

"Yell louder, I don't think the people on the golden gate bridge heard!" hissed Robin.

"Sorry," whispered the red haired girl.

"It's alright," sighed the brunette. "You probably would have found out eventually anyway. Yes, my aunt, my mother's twin, is the ruler of my homeland. My mother was the younger of the two, and therefore was not to become Queen."

"Was?" Mandy picked up on the tense.

"Yes, was. My mother was killed within the year of us travelling here."

"So it's just you and your father?" Rob wondered out loud.

"No, my father died before I was to meet him. Aiden is my adoptive father."

"So you have no parent?" Amberlie stared in shock at her friend, having not known this about her.

"Nope, they're gone. Aiden is of my land though, that's why he speaks Latin. My real father did not speak Latin as his actual language, but he did know it."

The four friends didn't know what to say in response to Robin's confession. Chris, already knowing this, just put his arm around Robin and drew her near, knowing that it saddened her to talk of her family.

"You alright?"

"Of course."

"I'm sorry; I should have stopped them from asking questions."

"It was bound to come up eventually. It's just a miracle that it wasn't before now, when I was weaker."

"Still." Chris looked at his feet, digging his hands into his pockets.

Robin allowed a small smile before she hugged her friend tight and let his worries disappear. "You going to be alright walking home?"

"Of course." Chris gave her a cocky smile, so the Cousin shot him a seductive one, making him dizzy.

"Play nice!" She chuckled and walked inside her house, looking over her shoulder as she closed the door.

His head still spinning ever so slightly, Chris walked down the stairs and started heading home. When he had only a few blocks to go, he bumped into a girl of the same age as him. He looked at her only to get a smile so much like Robin's thrown his way. His mind stopped working properly, and before he knew it, he was no longer on a street, walking to his place. He was somewhere else, somewhere... sensual.


	8. Marked

8. Marked

"Are you sure!"

"Yes, Mum, he's okay, but he's scared." Wyatt stood in the middle of the attic, standing straight with his eyes closed.

Chris hadn't came back after dropping Robin off and they wouldn't even have know something was up if Robin hadn't got a telepathic message from Chris and if storm clouds hadn't quickly rolled over head. The _Consobrina _had teleported to the Halliwell manor straight away and told the family what had happened. Now Piper, Leo, Wyatt, Melinda, Phoebe and Paige (who Piper had called) were in the attic along with Robin, trying to work out what demon had taken Chris. They couldn't communicate with him anymore, seeing as the demon must have been in league with a dark priest or priestess who had put a guarding charm around where they were. The most Wyatt and Robin could do was sense if he was alive.

Just then, Billie projected in. "Hey, guys, we have a problem."

"We know. My son is gone." Piper sounded near hysterics which made Paige put her arms around her.

"That's not good," agreed the blonde, "But I was trying to find this demon I had seen around, seeing as she's a nasty piece of work. Anyway, when I was in the underworld I heard a plot to kidnap one of the Charmed males and get them out of the way. I guess it's already started."

"Wyatt, Robin, you sure his okay?" Piper panicked, looking at the two Twice powered people. Wyatt was still standing in the middle of the room, sensing Chris, whereas Robin was flicking through her Book of Shadows.

"He's alright," muttered Robin, frowning at the pages before her. "Maybe this spell will work, it's to call a love to ones side, I can change it so it's friend. Paige, you would know it, your past life changed it to suite her. The original is:

_Bring together my love and I,_

_His heart I hold, and he, mine._

_I summon him to my side,_

_That he may fill my hearts desire._

But I can fix it…. Give me a sec." Robin materialized a pad of paper and pen and started to recreate the spell. "Okay:

_Bring together my friend and me,_

_His safety I wish to see._

_I summon him to my side,_

_That he may fill my hearts desire."_

There were lights and everyone saw the silhouette of Chris. He only stayed for a moment before disappearing. "DAMN IT! What's the use of these powers if I can't even help Chris?"

"I know how you feel," sympathised Melinda. "This scrying is getting me no where."

"I'll take over," offered the older teen. "You can flip through my book." When Robin walked over to take the crystal, the young witch went to hand her Chris' sketch book that she had been holding. The Twice Cursed however, declined, slipping the ring off of her right ring finger.

"The sketch book is our best option," Leo said, having only been pacing the room the whole time.

"No," disagreed the best friend. "Chris gave me this when we were younger, it makes him happy to see I still have it and it has a stronger connection to him then you realise."

Phoebe looked at the green eyed girl and put her hand up when Leo went to ask her if she was sure. "She's right. I always wondered why I felt joy off Chris when he saw your hand. I just thought he was thinking of something else."

No one argued as Robin slipped the ring off of her finger and down the string. The crystal started spinning around the map. No one talked as they all did their different things. Piper was sitting on a couch stressing and getting comforted by Leo who had stopped pacing, Paige had orbed up to the elders, Billie was trying to pick up magical signs, Phoebe was flicking through the Charmed book of Shadows and Melinda was flicking through Robin's.

"Billie, what do you know of this demon?" Robin asked.

"Just that she's a succubus," answered the blonde.

"Succubus? Did she say what I think she said?" Piper asked, making Phoebe hold her head in pain.

"Piper, breath, it's not that bad," the second eldest sister reassured.

"How can you say that?"

"Actually," interrupted Robin, "She might be right. Melinda, look up demon marks in my book."

The youngest in the room obeyed the request and started searching. When she found it, she started reading out loud. "Demon markings: something left on a mortal or witch when they are intimate with a demon. The intimacy can range from a kiss that leaves a 'mark' for up to three months, to sexual intimacy that leaves a mark till one or both involved die. The mark, whilst invisible, is to demons, like a scent left on the skin that warns that the person is 'owned' by another demon. The human is immune to any demon seduction whilst covered with this mark."

"How is this helpful?" Wyatt asked, still having his eyes closed in the middle of the room.

"Because I seduce him. I've left the slightest of marks on him, which will help him resist the succubus and I can find him." Robin put her ring back on and went over to her book. She flipped through the book and found a few spells she could use to compile another spell. "Okay...

_He has my mark,_

_He has my scent._

_I travel now to your stench,_

_Get away from him you evil whench."_

The moment she finished chanting she was engulfed in red lights. She left the attic and appeared in a room that looked to be in a warehouse. The room was dark, with a sensual glow. The bed was covered in black satin sheets, there was incense burning and sexual items throughout the room. Chris was against one of the purple and red satin covered walls, a woman pressed against him. He seemed to be fighting the desire to kiss her.

"Robin," he whispered, pushing the succubus back a little.

"The demon that left a mark on you can't help you for long, its wearing thin. You'll be mine in a matter of moments," hissed the demon in a silky voice.

"Wanna bet?" asked Robin.

The demon spun around, revealing curly red hair, pouty lips, dark eyes and perfect skin. "So you're Robin?"

"The one and only!" Robin waved her hand and threw the woman against the far wall. She ran over to Chris, who was standing there in a daze. "Chris, you alright?"

"Robin? Have you met Avery?" Chris whispered, his eyes wide and glossed over.

"Chris... damn she's right, my marks almost all gone. She can seduce you."

The succubus was getting up and Chris was struggling to walk towards her whilst also trying not to. Thinking fast, Robin put up her shield and grabbed Chris' jaw with one hand forcing him to look at her. With the other she pushed his chest, making him hit the wall. She pressed herself against him and kissed him squared on the mouth, moving her lips to bite his lower lip before running her tongue against it. When she pulled back Chris only had eyes for her. "Come on, Chris, be you, I love the man who fights for good and doesn't let a demon win."

"You love me?" he asked in a dizzy voice.

"Yes!"

"Okay." He seemed to snap out of his trance to see Robin's shield go down seeing as she was paying to much attention to Chris. He pulled her out of the way as the succubus rushed them. "Thanks for the mark."

"You're welcome. I figured that should last you at least three months... hope you didn't want to hook up with a demon any time soon."

"I'm sure I'll survive." Chris looked Robin in the eyes as he froze the succubus and kissed Robin swiftly on the lips. "So how do we kill her?"

"You don't, I do!" Robin stepped in front of Chris just as the demon unfroze.

"_You have no power,_

_You have no chance._

_Royal blood to demon spurn,_

_A Consobrina you have tried to scorn._

_Bow to me and turn to ash,_

_And with it take your evil birth._"

The succubus was twitching throughout the spell but when Robin spoke the last two lines the woman started to smoke from the inside before falling to her knees like she was bowing. She erupted in fire and so did her children in her closet.

"You are welcome again," Robin assured with a cheeky smile at Chris over her shoulder. He returned the smile before turning Robin around and kissing her. He backed her up until she fell onto the bed, the satin seeming to make her enthusiastic. However she came to her senses and pushed Chris away. "Chris, this room is a... a person like me's dream. Stop because I can only hold myself off for so long." Reluctantly Chris got up and turned away from Robin. "Sorry, I think I over did the mark."

"Yeah, maybe," Chris replied in a strained voice. "I...I don't think I can orb. I can't get my mind straight."

"I can teleport you," guaranteed the brunette. "Can you handle to touch me?"

Chris looked at her and grabbed her side, roughly at her ribs. He slipped his hands down to Robin's hips, making Robin's breath hitch. "If it makes you happy."

"Don't ask me that!" demanded Robin before teleporting them in a flash of purple.

They reappeared in the attic surrounded by family.

"CHRIS!" they all yelled.

The seventeen-year-old released his friend's hips as his mother and father engulfed him in a tight hug.

"Oh my, are you alright?" asked Piper.

"I think so. She kept saying Robin's mark would wear off... but I couldn't use my powers till Robin came."

"Yeah, sorry, buddy, but males are powerless against succubus," informed Phoebe with a slight smile. "You have a weird emotion coming off you."

"That would be the mark. She was seconds away from breaking it so I had to reinforce it. It'll keep him protected for three months at minium," explained Robin.

"Fair enough," agreed Billie.

"Perhaps you should get some rest," suggested Leo, looking at his son.

"Agreed!" said Paige with a clap of her hands.

Chris nodded and subconsciously took Robin's hand, leading her down to his room. When they entered his room he closed the door and let Robin walk deeper into the room. She sat on the desk chair as Chris turned to her. "How do I make this feeling stop?"

"What do you feel? I've never actually given anyone a mark on purpose," admitted the Cousin.

"I want to make you feel happy, satisfied, loved!" confessed the boy, moving towards his best friend and pushing her hair out of her face as he got on his knees in front of her. "I want to do anything that would make you happy. Please, Ca'toy'ess, tell me what you want."

"What did you call me?" asked the girl.

"Robin! Your name that I love," replied Chris.

"Buzzy, this is magic and I don't mean love. You're under a spell. You'll get over this and regret saying these things."

"I will never regret it, Demon Daughter! I love you." With that Chris launched forward and kissed Robin on the lips gentle. "If you're going to deny my feeling and say it's a spell then at least indulge me for tonight. Just kisses. Pure innocence!"

Robin looked into Chris' jade eyes and saw the pleading. For a moment it seemed as though she was going to deny him but she sunk and agreed. "Alright, just don't hold it against me tomorrow!"

"I promise. All my fault," agreed Chris before kissing the girl again.

_**Yeey, school is done! And now I have free time to write so all my stories should be getting updated soon... hopefully. I hope you like and don't hate me for not updating sooner but HSC's were on and I was studying my butt off to get good marks for uni. Please review, they're nice.**_


	9. Bound

9. Bound

His mind was foggy when he first woke up. However, when he saw Robin sleeping beside him he smiled. The blanket was pulled up to her chin, she was hugging Chris' arm that was under her neck and bent over her shoulder and she had a tight hold on the hand draped over her waist. One lock of hair had escaped from the rest and was sitting on the edge of her nose.

Looking at the clock Chris saw that it was 7:03am. For a Saturday it was too early. He started to go back to sleep but something on the floor caught his attention. Thrown all over the floor were Robin's jeans, top and green bra. Confused, Chris removed his hand from Robin's to lift the sheets. The girl was wearing one of his button up shirts and cotton boxer-shorts. He certainly didn't undress her the night previous so he concluded she must have gotten changed during the night when he was asleep.

He was just starting to dose when there was a crash and a scream from down stairs. Both occupants of the bed sat up and jumped out of bed, all sleep forgotten as they ran out of the room. They reached the fight in time to see a demon throw a fireball at Melinda. She blew the fireball up before Chris electrocuted him. With a snarl, the demon was vanquished.

"You alright, Mel?" asked Chris, walking down the last few steps into the foyer.

"Yeah, though my shoulder's cut," told the young girl.

"Go wake Wyatt up."

"They shouldn't attack so early!" whined Robin as Melinda followed Chris' instructions to go wake Wyatt seeing as Chris couldn't heal.

"They hope to catch us off guard. But they attacked Mel, not you. He didn't even look at you." Chris wrapped his arms around Robin's waist.

"I guess the treaties over."

"I guess so," agreed the green eyed boy. "By the way, you were wrong." He kissed her quickly. "I don't regret last night, nor blame you."

"Well, that's good."

Chris merely chuckled. He closed the gap between them and opened his mouth to speak. "I..."

"Hey," interrupted Piper, "Mel told me about the attack. So the treaties over? Well it was fun whilst it lasted." She walked down the stairs in her pyjamas and stopped when she saw the position her second son was in. His arms were tight around Robin, pulling her close, Robin's hands on Chris' upper arms. However, the way Robin smiled at Piper made her think nothing was to worry about. "How about I cook breakfast?"

"Fabulous idea!" exclaimed Robin, stepping out of Chris' embrace.

Piper smiled at the two as she walked down the steps and into the kitchen. The two teens followed and sat at the table. Robin put her feet up on Chris' legs as he rubbed her lower legs. The two sat in silence with Robin's head back against the back of the chair and Chris rubbing the girl's legs up and down. Neither of them noticed Leo come into the room until he spoke.

"Chris, when did you get a tattoo?" barked the ex-angel.

"A what?" asked Chris. "I don't have a tattoo."

Piper came over to find out what was going on. "Oh yes you do!" she said, looking at Chris' back.

Both teens jumped up and dashed into the living room. Chris turned his back on a mirror and looked over his shoulder. Both he and Robin gasped at the pentagram on Chris' shoulder blade, the same size as the one on Robin's wrist.

"How did it get there?" yelped Chris.

"Why didn't you tell me?" screamed Robin.

"Tell you what?" asked the teen boy.

"You don't know?" Robin looked disbelievingly at Chris before sighing and explaining, "That mark is a reminder. It appears after a Cousin has marked a person that loved a Cousin in a past life and didn't get a happy ending. It tells the Cousin that the person's heart belongs to another. Cousin's don't steal other people's lovers. The person with the mark gets another chance to fall in love with the Cousin. You have to find the Cousin that's a reincarnation of your love. You now will be able to know the name of every Cousin's past life."

"So I have to fall in love with a Cousin in this life, a pacific Cousin?" inquired Chris in a strained voice.

"Chris," Robin said softly. "If a mortal falls in love with a Cousin, it's eternal." She smiled with a dreamy happiness, her eyes shinning. "They're your ideal partner. No matter what, they will be beside you, helping you, listening, understanding you. It's the love that started the want for soul mates. Cousin's auras are chained with their ideal lover's one. Their souls are tide. Yours is chained to some mysterious cousin and that's what the mark tells you."

"Joy," stated Chris sarcastically. "So it won't go away?"

"Not until you find the Cousin, and she loves you back, though you don't have to get rid of it. The loving back should be easy... the finding not so much." Robin contemplated. "I'd have to check my book but I'm pretty sure you should have some memory of your past life."

"Well I don't."

"It'll come to you," assured Piper in a calm voice. "Just relax."

"No!" snapped Chris, making his parents look shocked. He never disobeyed them. "I don't want to love some mysterious Cousin, I want..." he clammed up.

"You want what, Chris?" questioned Leo, frowning in confusion.

"I want a normal life! Well at least a normal love life!"

Leo didn't believe Chris, he knew his son to well. He had made sure to get to know Chris, though he worried at times that he abandoned Wyatt a little.

"Well unless she's a half-breed you won't meet her unless I invite you to my world so you have plenty of time to think it over," reminded Robin.

That seemed to calm Chris down somewhat. "Good."

"Come on," said the Cousin, taking Chris' hand. "You need to relax." She led him back up to his room as the adults went back to the kitchen. When they got to Chris' room Robin flopped onto Chris' bed and picked up his sketch book. She found the last picture in his book, her! "Ahh, the time I wished to forget."

"I liked you like that," confessed Chris. "Though I do like you now too."

"Good to know," admitted Robin before Chris groaned. "What?"

"I have an assignment to do for Art. It has to be two pictures of the same thing but different. Showing change but not change." Chris looked at Robin who was lounging on his bed, one arm hooked on the headboard. Only one button on the top she was wearing was done up with a low cut cleavage showing and much of her stomach, her leg furthest from Chris was bent up with her other laying on the bed. "Hey, can I draw you like that. I can hand in both drawings of you and that can be my assignment."

"Like this?" Robin asked, nodding at the way she was sitting.

"It'll show your change," persuaded the male.

"Draw away, at least I don't have to move." Robin smirked at Chris as he grabbed a led pencil, a rubber and his sketch book.

"I like that expression too," added Chris.

He worked diligently for some time, taking care to get the old Robin that was still there, as well as the new. He blushed when it came to drawing her cleavage, which made her smirk grow. By the time his mother was calling that breakfast was ready, he only had to do the shading.

"Chris, put that away," demanded his mother.

"In a minute! I just want to finish."

Robin tried to keep an innocent expression as she caught Wyatt trying not to look at her clothing. She turned to the younger Halliwell male with a devilish expression. "You should always let the other person finish to, Chris, don't be selfish."

As the Twice Blessed choked on his food, Chris looked up at his friend with a grin. "Naughty!" He then looked down, finishing the last of the shading before looking at his work. He then moved it so Robin could see. "What do you think, beautiful?"

Her green eyes widened with surprise. "I... I didn't think it was possible for me to look anything but sexy."

"So you like it?" Chris asked, attempting to verify what she meant.

"Yes!" she declared.

"Show me!" demanded Melinda, edging forward to see before her brother turned the drawing in her direction. "Robin, you look gorgeous!"

Chris frowned at his sister's words. "Why wouldn't she? She always looks beautiful."

"Even before I left?" tested his friend.

"Always!"

Robin smiled shyly. "You're seriously the only one who calls me that."

"That's because everyone else judges you on how you eat," joked the teenager. "Honestly, you shovel it in."

"It's the magic," whined Robin, making Piper and Leo laugh, seeing as Paige used to say a similar thing. "I pack it in and store it for days.

"Like a camel," interjected Wyatt, getting dumbfounded looks off Chris and Robin.

"It's official," Robin said in mock-wonderment. "Chris, you're the sweet talker in the family. How Sad!"

_**Sorry it's been such a long time since I updated. I was trying to work with the plot then I got writers block. I have my fingers crossed that I can get some writing done in the two month holiday I have coming up from uni. R and R if you want.**_


End file.
